


Build Me a City

by echochen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Possible trigger warning: 9/11-related imagery and references, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, limbo fic, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echochen/pseuds/echochen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他会永远孤独，终老此地。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me a City

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Build Me a City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464648) by [golden_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_d/pseuds/golden_d). 



每天早上都有更多的叶子落下，在地上堆叠铺展出深浅不一的色块，与衰草一起强调着秋天的到来。它们最终都会褪去颜色，只留下荒芜寂寥的树。

如果你打算问他怎么知道，他也许不能告诉你。一定有其他人曾经告诉过他。  
如果你打算问他怎么知道世界上还有其他人，他也不会告诉你。也许他是从梦里知道的。  
他唯一知道的是：  
他会永远孤独，终老此地。  
\--  
红砖房和周围的青草绿树是城市里的一丛绿洲。世界的其他地方都是荒凉的颜色。天空完全被白云遮挡；钢筋、玻璃和灰色的石头组成挺拔的建筑。到处都是大理石和风化的木头。街道是深色的沥青，人行道是棕色和灰色的马赛克。街灯的铁制灯柱装饰华丽，灯光却萧瑟冷清。  
有时他能看见烟雾。但从来都没有火。  
世界是冷漠的，但它确实美丽。  
（他的心底不停地响着一个声音。这只是一个城市怎么会是一个世界怎么会没有更多城市为什么这是唯一的——）  
世界是美丽的。  
\--  
无论他走到哪里，他总有一整个衣柜整洁的黑色（或木炭色或铅灰色或沙色或巧克力色）三件套。如果他在那栋楼里，衣柜就在那里；他走过马路，它也会在马路那边。这没什么好奇怪的：事情在他需要、想要的时候发生。世界在他周围塑造着自己。  
\--  
每天晚上他都做梦。他从不会做相同的梦，虽然不时出现循环的图像，但这是他第一次见到这个人。男人倾身靠近他，微笑着说：“抱歉我没能去你的party，darling，”他能看见的只有男人蓝色的眼睛。  
\--  
你找到他了吗？  
嗯，找到了。但他不一样了——看起来并不像真正的他。  
再试一次吧。  
\--  
他一次又一次地梦见那个男人。每个梦都只是一个碎片——男人吃着薄煎饼或者斜靠着砖墙又或者赤身躺在床上。他能听见男人的声音，但听不懂他的话。  
\--  
他正在河边慢跑，水流浑浊汹涌，因为下雨而涨满河道。鹈鹕在一丛岩石上筑巢。船库空着，纪念碑纪念着——什么？  
他不知道。  
他在慢跑，因为他知道保持活力的重要，因为他喜欢风吹过身边的感觉，因为在跑步时他唯一需要想的就是向前迈出下一步。如果这还不够安宁，至少能让他冷静。  
他从不见人，因为并没有什么人可见。除了今天，突然有一个人——那个男人——坐在河边的一张长椅上。他停下来，男人站起来，走近他：“你是真的吗，darling？”男人问道，“你认识我吗？”  
他后退一步。男人脚下的地面消失了，他掉进了河里。  
他又开始跑。整天地跑，直到路的尽头，直到马路自动弯成一个环形，直到月亮从云中生起。然后他找到最近的一栋楼，打开门（所有的门都为他敞开），走了进去，站在红砖房里。（所有的门都把他引向他想去的地方。）  
\--  
你找到他了吗？  
找到了——几乎找到了。  
怎么了？  
他杀了我。  
\--  
他梦见舞厅、开车追逐、彭罗斯楼梯和零重力，梦见爆炸、背叛、迷宫和一重又一重的死亡。他梦见自己手中握着一把枪，枪口抵着他的脑袋——枪口抵着那个蓝眼男人的脑袋。他梦见一声枪响——紧接着他和男人的一个吻。  
醒来的时候，他在床头桌上发现了一支从来没有出现过的枪。他坐在床边，手中拿着枪，想着根本不用看就知道它是装满了子弹的。最后，他把它放回桌上。在他需要的时候它会出现的。  
\--  
他梦见自己在飞机上，旅程漫长。他梦见蓝眼男人在机场与他见面，梦见他们牵着手走向一间公寓，走向一个家。他梦见天空中的星子被摩天楼的尖顶包围。  
他梦见他们在火车里，看着车窗外的城市。“我会为你做任何事，”蓝眼男人说，“献给你任何东西。爱你这件事——对我已经超出了普通的爱。爱你是我的信仰。这太可怕。”  
早上，一条高架铁路蜿蜒穿过城市，在他走出门的时候等着他。  
\--  
他梦见蓝眼男人躺在他旁边，手臂环着他的身体，在他耳边轻轻地低语：“对不起。”男人说。他接下去，对不起我没能在那，对不起我在那却离开了，离开了你。他不知道自己是怎么知道男人要说什么，即使是在梦里。  
除了他从没有人在这里睡过，但是第二天早上，他睁开眼睛，却突然觉得床的另一边空空荡荡。  
\--  
你找到他了吗？  
嗯。但他不知道我是谁。他认为我不是真的。  
但你还会继续试下去。  
当然，我不会把他留在那。  
\--  
开始他并没有注意到，因为他在红砖房里很安全，而且他已经几天没有离开。为什么要离开？他没有工作；这里没有别人。他存在的全部意义，都由他自己建立。呆在房子里睡觉并不比做其他事更没有意义。  
但是当他再一次进入城市，自信而有力地大步走着的时候，他看见一座窄小的棕色石屋挤进了两座高大建筑之间。大门漆成了亮紫色；铜制的门环做成狮子头的形状。他有点期待它变成一个人影子般的脸。（他脑中飞快闪现的是一个女人。欧洲人，黑发，但他不知道她是谁，以及自己为什么会想起她。他猜她很漂亮。）但门环仍是狮子的形状，于是他慌乱地走下去。  
石屋是他看见的第一处挤进钢铁城市的色彩，但并不是最后一处。墙壁开始被人物、植物或者抽象的图形占领。大部分是传统的壁画，有些是华丽闪光的马赛克。他不记得自己创造了它们，但他还是欣赏着它们。  
不久白色的天空变成了蓝色，大楼的玻璃幕墙也倒映着天空的颜色。建筑物本身就是美的，但现在它们闪耀着夺目的光芒。他把火车开来开去，盯着变色的天空，什么也想不出来。  
如果这城市、这世界发生什么事情，那是因为他希望这样。因此，他一定是想要天空变成蓝色。  
（但是为什么他怎么尝试都无法把颜色变回来呢？）  
\--  
他建起新的建筑，楼顶直插云霄，大楼充满了城市。最高的建筑是一座塔楼，俯瞰着整个城市，每到整点城市里就充满了它的声音。他建起一棵三十层楼高的桐树，他让树干光亮如新，却让叶子长满绿锈；他种了一株铁制的藤蔓，让它缠绕在树干上，伸进树枝里，在那开出铜花。  
他用星星一样的白色灯光为大楼照明，它们甚至在夜晚取代了星星的光芒。他从没看见过星星，再梦里也没看过——在云彩被驱散之前。在他驱散云彩之前，因为不是他又能是谁呢？这是他的城市，他的世界；也许他就是这个城市本身，是它某种奇怪形式的具象化。他不希望发生的事情就不会发生。  
但是他感觉到有东西正在试图强行把他们分开。这是他的城市，他会保护它，而他的城市，反过来也会为他筑起防御的围墙。  
\--  
他在攻击你。  
他当然会攻击我。他是Arthur。你难道觉得他会做别的吗？  
不。那你打算怎么办呢？  
我也攻击他，然后战胜他。  
氖灯像色彩斑斓的昆虫一样侵入了他的城市，真菌似的粘在原本光洁整齐的墙上和窗户上。彩灯拼出了Wonderful的字样，还有Darling，Love，Dreams。还有弯成红色的死亡字样和无限符号的氖管。他看见Live！Wake！和其他莫名其妙的拼写，花体字和之字形以及奇怪的图案。  
他试图在脑海中把它们赶走，或者至少把它们变成白色。但彩灯只是闪得更厉害，红色粉色和蓝色一起嘲弄着他。  
他想用墙挡住它们，但他能建起的不过是低矮的长椅。好像它们正在保护它们自己，甚至更有可能是别人在保护它们。  
所以他竖起一个足够高的梯子，爬到了第一个氖灯的地方。它向他闪烁着：“Be free！”于是他把氖管从墙上拉了下来（free）。他感觉到了危险，因为掉下来的标志飞向了他。他并不关心，接连扯下一个又一个标志，直到人行道上铺满了碎掉的灯，他的手开始受伤流血。其他的街灯依然保持完好。  
他打开最近的一道门，走进去，回到了家。他踢开鞋把自己扔在床上。他知道早上他的手就会好了。  
\--  
他是对的，第二天他的手完全好了，而且没有伤疤，好像什么都没有发生过。他试着向窗外看去，为了确保氖灯没有在他睡着的时候被复活，但他并没有准备好面对它们已经被修复的事实。最好无视这些事一小会，只是以防万一。没喝完咖啡他可不能去处理那些氖灯。  
他并不需要咖啡就意识到了有一股轻微的烟味笼罩了一切，就像灰尘的苦味。他的第一反应是检查房子的每一个通风口，然后是炉子，然后是面包机、断路开关。什么问题也没有。  
这肯定是他的想象，他告诉自己；这是昨天晚上留下的感官记忆。虽然氖灯并不能发出烟味——毕竟感官记忆也会出错，不是吗？  
他喝了两杯咖啡，吃了早餐，拖延着时间好让自己不必向外看。既然自己已经非常清醒了，他确信氖灯一定又亮起来了。  
他不想看见它们。  
他穿上了仔裤。法兰绒衬衫和工作靴。树叶几乎全掉了；他抓起草耙走进院子，坚决地不看天空。最后他还是不得不向上看了一眼，把眼前的头发弄到后面，这时他看见——  
他看见地平线处城里的高塔正在燃烧。不，不是燃烧，它们正被粉碎，彻底地毁坏。他本能地抬头寻找飞机，但是天上并没有。他猜想如果是飞机干的，它们早就逃走或者被烧光了。  
他耙完了树叶，装进袋子里，又把袋子沿着路边排成行。然后他回到自己的房间，把门锁上。他脱下工作服，走进浴室洗了澡。他试着从脑海中冲洗掉燃烧着的城市的影像，但他不能。  
他从没有真正意义上感觉自己干净了，但一彻底地清洗完，他立刻擦干，穿上了三件套。他意识到衣服是煤渣的颜色，但它整洁舒适，而且感觉像穿上了盔甲。也许正是如此。  
枪还在原来的地方。他确认它装满了子弹，然后把它塞进了肩膀上的枪套里——他不记得什么时候，但是反正已经穿上了。  
他检查了所有的门锁，拉上了所有的窗帘。不管是谁或者什么在袭击他的城市，都不会被几个门栓挡住，锁上门只不过让他觉得更保险罢了。  
屋外传来了隆隆的响声——不久就渐渐增强，好像一千头狮子吼叫的声音。他寻找着遮蔽物，但实际上并没有人攻击他，只有噪音。不管怎样，不在房子里——声音一停下来，他就拉开窗帘，向外观察他的城市。如果他曾经设想过地平线的毁坏，那么显然他的想象力与这样规模的损毁相比太贫乏了。大楼被夷为平地。就在他看的时候，又一座燃烧起来，开始是火苗慢慢地闪烁，继而变成熊熊的火焰。烟雾聚拢成一朵黑云升上了天空。  
有东西从云里飞出来，飞机？不，它转弯转得太乱了；也不可能是鸟，是超人的话有点太大了。他看到它边上闪烁着金光，有着锯齿状的翅膀；龙——不可能——不可能吗？  
他走进城里，每走一步都不断地有大楼倒下、燃烧。热量从混凝土中上升，阻止他继续前进。这是他的城市，如果它烧起来的话，他要跟它一起烧毁。  
突然有一阵风吹来，龙冲向他，向他喷了一口火，他不得不后退，险险躲开。龙（不能否认的龙）在空中盘旋。他想面对它，出于英勇的本能直面死亡，龙在他面前降落时他拿出了枪，然后——  
他跑开了。城市在他周围崩塌，他跑过烟雾和掉落的灰烬，跑过堆积至脚踝的尘土，汗水和眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛。龙跟着他，继续喷着火，他只领先它几步，但它一直跟在他后面，他知道自己跑不过龙。  
他回到家，蹒跚着走进门，差点撞倒了茶几。他转过身，把门关上，不管这有什么好处，至少能在龙在草地上发飙时阻挡一下。它蹲了一会，然后从一只金色鳞片的野兽变成了一个人。是那个男人，他意识到，并且用枪瞄准了他，男人盯着他，接近了房子。  
男人跨进门槛，保持双手举在胸前。“我没有武器，”他说，“我不会伤害你。那是我最不想做的事。”  
他仍用枪指着男人：“你是一只龙！有没有武器又有什么区别！”  
“我是个人，”男人说，“我是Eames，the forger。在梦里我可以伪装成任何东西，我们在现实世界里一起工作。你还记得现实吗？”  
“这就是现实。这里是现实世界。”  
男人-Eames-悲伤地说：“这里是limbo，如果你下得足够深，通过了多层梦境，你就达到了底部。意识的边缘，这里像真的是因为所有东西都来自你的意识——”  
“别说了！”他喊道，同时扣住了扳机，看见Eames退缩了一下，“你对我说谎，你想让我相信这些都是假的好能继续破坏我的城市——”  
“Arthur，求你，”Eames说，“求你别这样，你想的话可以杀了我，但那样你就永远出不去了，你会在这做一辈子梦，醒来的时候，如果你能醒，你的大脑会变成一团浆糊。”  
“Arthur？”  
“那是你的名字。上面还有其他关心你的人等你，我们一直在找你，想把你带回去。”  
Arthur本想生气责难，但他发现自己不能聚集能量。“你为什么烧了我的城市？”他问，“它很漂亮。”  
“因为我不知道做什么，darling，”Eames说，“我能想到的都试过了。但是只要你有想要抓住的东西，你就不会跟我走。Arthur，我不能把你留在这。你建了一座美丽的城市，但我不能一个人回去。你相不相信有一个现实世界都不重要，我需要你相信我。别想着龙了，求你-把枪放到桌子上。”他声音坚定，神情恳切。Arthur犹豫了一下，点了点头，关上保险放下了枪。  
“然后呢？”  
Eames微笑着转向了开着的门，把他的手伸向Arthur。Arthur拉住它，他们开始跑。  
梦境在他们身后崩塌。  
Arthur睡醒了。

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inception Reverse Bang Round 2; inspired by Juana's lovely art and, in turn, Richard Siken's poem "Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out". A thousand thanks to blue_fjords for the beta!
> 
> ETA 8/21: Now with Chinese translation by Wildimmortal! You can read it here; registration is required for the site.


End file.
